The Battle for Love
by gemini52595
Summary: In the kingdom called Cemegard, a long time ago, there was a Knight who fell in love with the King's daughter. They were young and in love, but nobody knew of their secret love affair. This Knight was tired of keeping his true feelings for the woman he loved a secret. He decided he didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, even if it meant he would lose his life.


In the kingdom called Cemegard, a long, long time ago, there once was a Knight who fell hopelessly in love with the King's daughter. They were young and in love, but nobody knew of it, only a few close friends who helped them keep their private love affair a secret from the King and his court. This Knight was tired and irritated because he had to keep his true feelings for the woman he loves a secret from the world. He only wished he was able to hold his love in his arms in a crowded place and kiss her in public, he wanted all of Cemegard to know that his heart belonged to the King's daughter, but he knew that the King would never approve of his own daughter to wed someone not of royalty like them. This Knight grew weary and became saddened to know that this love may remain a secret for all eternity; therefore, he decided to do something, so their love will not be kept a secret any longer and he may eventually marry the woman he loves and cares for more than anything else.

The noble knight, Sir Percival, draws up all the courage and bravery he has and decides to go visit King Arthur. Percival approaches the King's bedchamber and notices that the door is ajar; he knocks on the door frame and introduces himself, "King Arthur! It is I, Sir Percival." Trying to impress the King, he stands tall and had chosen to wear his finest uniform made of the best high-quality metal from the most well-known blacksmith in all of Cemegard and the best fabrics woven by the seamstress of the castle, while standing at attention the way he normally does when the King is speaking in front of a crowd.

The King, sitting at his table, looks up from his morning meal and motions for the Knight to come in and take a seat across from him. Continuing his meal of fruits, egg, and bread, the Knight walks in, pulls out the chair, takes a seat, and waits for the King's response.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Sir Percival? You are dressed formally, this must be important. " King Arthur says after taking a bite out of his bread.

"I am here to ask for your blessing my King." Percival shudders a little, but he manages to get his statement out. He stares at the King, but then quickly shifts his eyes to the windows and stares at the birds outside.

"Blessing? Blessing for what?" The King sets his glass of water down, wipes his mouth with a napkin and looks up at the Knight in confusion. Percival does not respond. The King notices that Percival's attention is out the window, so he impatiently asks again. "What do you want my blessing for, Percival?"

Percival, notices the slight change in the tone of the King, and shifts his eyes back to the King. Nervous and worried that the King may not approve of what he is about to ask, the Knight quickly jumps out of his seat, he jumps up too rapidly causing him to trip on the leg of the table. After Percival stands up right, he turns to the king and said, "I apologize for my quick action and interrupting your morning meal, but I must go." He hesitates a bit, feeling a bit awkward about his confrontation, and makes his way to the open door.

He stops at the doorway for a couple of seconds and quickly turns around to say, "Um. I, uh." With a worried look in his eyes he takes a couple steps closer to the king sitting at the table. "I was going to ask nothing of you my King. Do not worry about it, I have changed my mind. Please enjoy the rest of your meal, forget I have intruded." He turns and walks towards the door, leaving the king confused in his place. The king goes back to his meal. Exiting through the door, he realizes what he had done; the Knight stops in his tracks and leans against the wall to think about what he had just did.

He closes his eyes and remembers the feelings he has for the King's daughter and what he has had to do in order to be with his love. He reminisces about the times he has had to meet her in the dark of the forest after the sun had gone down. He remembers when they were laying beneath the stars, she was in his arms, and when she fell asleep, he remembers hearing her breath, and he only held her tighter. He remembers the first time he laid eyes on her, it was a Sunday morning, the sun was hiding behind a cloud, there were a few clouds in the sky, and there was a small breeze flying by. She was picking flowers in the garden and he was walking in front of the castle. As he was walking past, a strong breeze blew by and blew her cape in his direction, it landed in front of him and blinded him for a second, and he struggled with it before he fell to the ground. He continued to wrestle with the cape when he heard footsteps getting closer to him and a giggle. He did not want to be embarrassed any longer, so he removed the cape and stood up so quickly he became a little dizzy. He staggered a bit, but regained his balance. Without looking at her he handed her the cape and as their hands touched, they looked at each other, their eyes met, and they stared into each other's eyes and stood motionless. Her dress flowing in the wind and the sun shining a light on her made her look like an angel. The flowers she had picked were sitting in her basket, and as another strong wind blew by, the flowers were lifted up by the breeze and flew around the couple. He had never seen a more beautiful maiden before, her big green eyes glimmering in the sunlight, shiny brown hair, and fair skin glowed in the sunshine. The breeze blew her hair around and he could smell lavender and lilac, it reminded him of a memorable moment from his childhood when his mother would fill their home with the flower to make the entire room smell like lavender. Warmness came over his heart and he knew he was in love. It felt like he was standing there for hours, but it had only been a few moments. She was more beautiful than a delicate red rose in field of thorns. When he fell in love he did not know who had fallen in love with, or at least the family she belonged to, and he already knew how dangerous it would be to fall for any one of the royals, but it was too late, he had fallen in love with the King's only daughter. A smile develops across his face each time he remembers the moment he first laid eyes on her. His love for her can never be broken, his love for her grows stronger each day, and he falls in love with her over and over every time he sees her. Nothing can keep them apart; he will not let their titles or their upbringings come between them, he must come up with the courage to stand up to her father and let him know of their secret love affair.

He knows how difficult it is to court the King's daughter in secret, and he is awfully tired of it. His love must no longer be kept a secret. Sir Percival, a respected knight, stands there in silence, still with his eyes closed, when he soon recalls that he is part of the Knights of the Emerald, a knight who has fought many gruesome battles for his love of Cemegard, a knight who has escaped death multiple times, a knight who would do anything for anyone he loves. He is a knight of Cemegard, and after the various brutal battles he has taken part in, he has never faced a greater challenge than asking for the King's blessing to court his only daughter. Knowing he could lose his position for admitting his love, he decides that it is his only choice; he does not want to keep his love a secret any longer. Percival gathers up all his courage, takes a deep breath, opens his blue eyes, and marches straight into the king's room. "My King, I have something I would like to ask you." Percival takes a step back because he is shocked by the boldness and confidence in his voice.

King Arthur appears from behind his red and gold changing screen and is wearing his navy blue tunic with gold threaded designs and dark brown pants. Noticing Percival's courage he says, "Well, go ahead. What is it you would like to ask of me?" The King stands there, tying the loose strings in his tunic and looks up at the Knight through his wavy blonde locks of hair and waits for his response.


End file.
